Princess Peach and Her Luigi
by Serpico1986
Summary: Lara and Peter spend another Halloween together.


**DSCWin and Jedi With The Elder Wand, after my last story i decided to write a little something follow the same storyline, but this time it´s a cute one, i hope you like it.**

 **The one shot bellow takes place in Halloween, a few months after the kidnapping i told you two in the othher story.**

 **This way i wish you two a good reading time and a pleasent afternoon**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **PRINCESS PEACH AND HER LUIGI**

Halloween arrives at the town and since it had been a tough year, 18-year old Lara Jen thought it has arrived sooner than it has supposed to be. The good part of that is this time Peter and she agreed to match their costumes and while the boy agreed to go as Mario to the party, she was going as Princess Peach.

On the other hand, at the Covey house, things has starting to get better, with Dr. Covey recovering slowly from his Kidnapping PSTD and Margot indeed back home, life has starting to gets back to some normality; sure, the old doctor still has been afraid of been around strangers and doesn´t talk to anyone except his daughters, still as the psychologist Dr. Caleb said, he still have a long way to recover and the girls were happy with that.

_/_

Anyway, as the time approached, Lara Jean rushes to her room to get ready, she had bought the most perfect costume of the game princess and eventually has a hard time dressing it. At the kitchen Margot and Kitty has preparing the candies to the 'Trick Or Treat' and the old doctor was watching TV at the living-room.

At 8PM sharp, the doorbell ringed and as Dr. Covey answered, he comes face with face with Peter all dressed in a blue shirt and green overalls and cap.

'' Buonanotte, dottore!'' the boy exclaimed in his best Italian accent, but in response, the old doctor just keep staring at him, unsure of who was that guy with mustache or what he wanted. Suddenly, Kitty rushed to the door and wrapped her arms around her father´s shoulder

''it´s okay Daddy, it´s just Peter, he´s a friend '' the little girl calmed the situation

''Hello Kitty'' Peter joked as the girl was dressed as Hello Kitty

''I don´t think Daddy is ready to talk to you Pete… and you know Mario is red and blue right? You're dressed as Luigi'' she said and Peter looked to his shoes.

''oh shit!'' she said under his breath ''you think Lara Jean will notice it? It had been a long time since I don´t play this game'' Peter asked, as Lara Jean came downstairs

''where is my handsome… Luigi?'' the older girl seemed shocked ''Peter, we didn´t agree to go as pairs? Why you are dressed as Luigi not Mario?''

''as I said, it has been a long time since I didn´t play this game, I forgot which brother is Mario or Luigi'' he apologized

''that´s why exists Internet, you could google it'' Lara said, not realizing the discussion was distressing her father

''what´s going on here?'' Blue Fairy Margo appeared from the kitchen

''Lara Jean is angry because Peter mistook his costume'' Kitty said and in response Lara pinched her

''you know what? Let´s go like this anyway… who cares that you mistake your costume'' Lara Jean decided to put an end on the conversation

''L-Lara Jean!'' Dr. Covey called his daughter, his voice was nearly above a whisper and it made the girl´s heart tight in her chest

''Daddy, I will go out with Peter for two hours, we´ll be right back, don´t worry, I will be safe and Margot and Kitty will be here to take care of you till I get back'' she said giving her family a good bye and following Peter to the car, still a bit annoyed with him.

_/_

''Lara Jean, your father hates me'' Peter complained, as they approach the party

''Pete, Daddy doesn´t left the house since he get back from the hospital and I don't think he even remember you for that matter, so no biggie, it will take a little time till re remember everything'' she said.

To tell the truth, the old doctor has suffering what Dr. Sloan called Selective Memory loss, as he doesn´t remember his second wife ever exist or that he has been knapped at all. On the other hand, he got angry with is older daughter when she approached him, as he remembered very well Margot supposed to be in Scotland studding.

''well, in my case, I can introduce myself to him all over again. And thinking of the bright side, it´s awesome he doesn't remember that bitch at all'' Peter laughed

''totally agreed'' Lara Jean said, taking his arm as they make their way toward the party.

_/_

It was the best two yours of the year in Lara Jean´s point of view and for their sake, she decided to not get angry at Peter costume, once he indeed had tried hard to do his best.

When they got back to her home two hours later and for the first time ever in history Luigi and Princess Peach shared a kiss, Lara Jean couldn´t help but been tankful, as of the five boys she ever loved in her life, she was glad to have Peter beside her all the time.

 **END**


End file.
